


You are my brother

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is a Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: "- You know you are my brother, okay? It doesn't matter if you are a Wayland, a Morgenstern, a Herondale or whatever the hell is coming next."





	You are my brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, it is a little one shot about Jace and Izzy relationship as brothers that I love very much, it happens after episode 13 in season 2. I am sorry for any English mistakes because it is not my first language. ❤

\- Alec wants to talk to you, Herondale. - Raj said to Jace, looking distracted. Jace froze where he stood. Nobody has ever called him a Herondale so casually. Not even his grandmother. He was glad that he finally knew the truth, but he was not sure if he wanted to be known as a Herondale. Before Jace could say anything, Izzy, who was quiet until then, looked at Raj with a death stare.  
\- What did you say? - She asked.  
\- I said that Herondale needs to...  
\- Herondale doesn't need to do anything. - Izzy said, annoyed. - Jace is a Lightwood, Raj. I thought that I could count on you to at least remember people's names. - She rolled her eyes while Raj left, a little scared. - Can you believe it? We found out some days ago and people are already trying to steal my brother from me. - Izzy looked at him with a smile and Jace felt his love for Izzy, for his sister, growing. She still loved him, after everything. After all that he had screwed up lately.  
Izzy realized his silence and looked worried.  
\- You know you are my brother, okay? It doesn't matter if you are a Wayland, a Morgenstern, a Herondale or whatever the hell is coming next. - She joked. - I love you, Jace. I know you hate talking about feelings. But after everything you have been through, I hadn't had the chance to tell you that... You will always be a Lightwood, if that is what you want to be.  
Jace held his breath, letting a careful smile fill his face.  
\- I love you too, Izzy. - He answered, cutting her off, causing a surprise smile on her lips. Jace hugged her tight after that, surprising his sister even more. She wrapped his arms around him and they just stood there until Alec found them some minutes later, a little annoyed for Jace's absence, but a smile showed up in his face when he found his siblings holding on to each other.


End file.
